Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets provide various useful functions to users through several various applications. Accordingly, there is a tendency that the display areas of electronic devices are expanded in relation to various information provisions.
Various information is displayed in an expanded display area. However, even when an expanded display area is provided, specific information display may interfere with another information display. For example, when a virtual input pad is outputted to a screen, since it occupies a predetermined area, information is displayed in a limited manner.